Fortissimo
by dreamcatcher96
Summary: "Louder than loud," because sometimes, all you want is to turn the music up as high as it goes. A collection of songfics
1. Nothing

**The O.C., Lexi, is a daughter of Apollo. She is about eleven years old.**

_**Nothing**_

**Song: Black Keys – Jonas Brothers**

Lexi couldn't breathe. All around her, other demigods were fighting. Monsters were pouring out of the Labyrinth. But Lexi barely noticed. All she could see was her oldest brother, collapsed on the ground.

Not moving.

The world turned to gray. It seemed like everything was spinning. Lexi dropped her bow and quiver, forgetting the battle around her, and sprinted to her brother's side. Will Solace appeared by her side moments later. Lexi reached out, placing two fingers on the inside of Lee's wrist.

Nothing.

No pulse.

And suddenly everything looked different. Even weeks later, when she's playing piano, the black keys shine brighter. All the colors of the rainbow seemed dull. And through the darkness, is a glow, something telling her to keep going, never give up. So she takes Will's hand, and stands up to fight. No longer for Olympus, but for Lee Fletcher, a fallen hero.

_Colors fade to gray_

_Every precious moment's now a waste….._

_And the black keys_

_Never looked this beautiful,_

_And a perfect rainbow,_

_Never seemed so dull,_

_And the lights out,_

_Never had this bright a glow,_

_And the black keys,_

_Showing me a world I'd never know._

**I recommend listening to the song while you read it. You can request a song in a review, I will probably write it.**


	2. Alone

**This one takes place sometime between ****The Titan's Curse**** and ****The Battle of the Labyrinth. **

_**Alone**_

**Song: I'm Just a Kid – Simple Plan**

Luke looked out the window onto one of the training grounds on Mount Othrys. Five demigod soldiers played hide and seek, running around, laughing, and actually having fun. Someone would come outside soon, yell at them, and order them to get back to training.

For a moment, Luke envied them. They were having a good time. He could barely remember the last time he'd had fun. (Actually, he knew exactly when it had been, running around the country, laughing, fighting monsters, with_ her_.) The entire world was probably having more fun than him.

He had an entire army under his control, yet he was friendless. Luke Castellan was alone.

* * *

Thalia lay down on her cot, fully dressed. She stared at the silvery canvas walls of her tent, her own tent. The other huntresses shared tents with each other. They were best friends with each other, laughing together, having fun. Sometimes Thalia would join them, in a snow ball fight or to tell some ghost stories, but her heart wasn't in it.

Thalia was used to being friendless. She didn't have a real friend until she was ten. (Until she met _him._) Of course, she was also best friends with Annabeth, but that was different. They almost never saw each other, making Thalia wonder how close they really could be, so far away.

She was surrounded by friends every day, but not either of her best friends. And tonight, like every other night, Thalia Grace was alone.

Then, at exactly the same time, even though one of them was in his room at the titan's base in California, and the other was in her tent at the hunters' current camp in western Massachusetts; they had the exact same thought.

_Nobody cares._

Then they remembered each other, and both wished that they could be together, because then they could care for each other, like they used to.

But they were just kids, and they couldn't change their fates, so Thalia and Luke were left to wonder what they had done to make Aphrodite hate them so much.

_I'm just a kid,_

_And life is a nightmare,_

_I'm just a kid,_

_I know that it's not fair,_

_Nobody cares,_

'_cause I'm alone and the world is_

_Havin' more fun than me…_

_And maybe when the night is dead,_

_I'll crawl into my bed,_

_Staring at these four walls again,_

_I'll try to think about the last time,_

_I had a good time….._

_I'm all alone tonight,_

_Nobody cares tonight,_

'_cause I'm just a kid tonight._


	3. Champions

_**Champions**_

**Song: Change – Taylor Swift**

They were outnumbered.

The number of campers seemed miniscule compared to the forces of their attackers. And _they_ had _titans_ on their side, not to mention monsters. The gods were off fighting their own battle, their children left to fight an uphill battle in Manhattan.

The titan army's advantages made the fighting ten times harder for the demigods of Camp Half Blood. Cabins seven and nine had each lost someone already, and that was just in _this_ battle.

But the campers were motivated, gaining strength. They had decided to avenge their fallen siblings now and mourn later. The titan army was bigger than theirs, but the campers had different strengths: speed, agility, and courage. They could feel the tables turning, the scales finally tipping in their favor. It was time to win.

The battle of Manhattan was long, the fight of the campers' lives. But tonight, now that it is over, they can finally celebrate.

Tonight, they are champions.

…

_So we've been outnumbered_

_Raided and now cornered,_

_Hard to fight when the fight ain't fair._

_But we're getting stronger now, _

_From things they never found,_

_They might be bigger;_

_We're faster and never scared._

'_cause these things will change,_

_Can you feel it now?_

_These walls that they put up to hold us back;_

_Will fall down!_

_It's a revolution,_

_The time will come_

_For us to finally win_

…

_The battle was long,_

_It was the fight of our lives,_

_But we'll stand up, _

_Champions tonight._

**Sorry it's so short. A note to all **_**Treason **_**fans: the contest to name Emily's sword ends soon. I am still accepting ideas, so feel free to submit one. (Or five, I don't mind)**


	4. Gone

_**Gone**_

**Song : Who knew? - Pink**

Thalia couldn't believe it. She had just woken up from being pretty much dead for six years, and what does she find out? Only that her best friend, the only boy she ever loved was gone. A traitor. _Gone._ it sounded so final. She remembered what Zoë had said:

"_He will betray you, like any _boy_ would, they are all the same. Thou would be better off forgetting him now." The lieutenant said, pronouncing the word "boy" with disgust, the way a five year old would say "broccoli". Thalia had wanted to punch her, or zap her with enough lightning to knock her out, and she probably would have, if Artemis hadn't stopped her._

Honestly, the daughter of Atlas had known better, but Luke took Thalia's hand, and promised her he'd be there for her, forever. And the daughter of Zeus had been stupid enough to believe him.

But Thalia just remembered him, dreamed about him, about that last kiss he had given her on Half-Blood Hill. She knew she'd meet him again. She prayed to the gods that she'd be able to be his friend again.

* * *

_You took my hand, _

_You showed me how,_

_You promised me you'd be around,_

_I took your words,_

_And I believed, _

_In everything you said to me._

…

_I wish I could touch you again,_

_I wish I could still call you friend,_

_I'd give_

_anything,_

_When someone said count your blessings now,_

_For they're long gone,_

_I guess I just didn't know how, _

_I was all wrong._

_They knew better,_

_Still you said forever and ever,_

_Who knew?_

…

_That last kiss,_

_I'll cherish,_

_Until we meet again,_

_And time makes it harder,_

_I wish I could remember,_

_But I keep your memory,_

_You visit me in my sleep._

…

**There you go, sorry for the wait. Request songs in your reviews. **


	5. Rush

_**Rush**_

**Song : I'm not that girl - **_**Wicked**_

_ Silena's hand brushed against Luke's as he handed her the silver bracelet with the scythe charm dangling from it. "Just keep us posted on what's going on at the camp." Silena opened her mouth to object to being a spy, but the son of Hermes pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her. He smiles a perfect smile that sends a rush of joy surging through her veins. "Please Silena, for me." _

She fell for it. For a moment she actually believed him. Now, Silena can't believe that she ever thought that he could love her. She had to remind herself not to dream about him saw how he ruffled Annabeth's gold hair. She noticed him leaned against Thalia's tree, she saw the tears rushing down his face. They were the girls he cared about, not her.

It isn't good for the heart to dwell on what could never be. Dreaming too far would only hurt her.

Instead, she notices a boy in the forges. She feels that familiar rush of joy, the one she'd almost forgotten. Maybe _he _could be that boy ….

Hands touch,

Eyes meet,

Sudden silence,

Sudden heat,

Hearts leap in a giddy whirl,

He could be that boy,

But I'm not that girl.

Don't dream too far,

Don't loose sight of who you are,

Don't remember that rush of joy,

He could be that boy,

I'm not that girl.

…

Blithe smile,

Lithe limb,

She who wins some,

She wins him,

Gold hair with a gentle curl,

That's the girl he chose,

And Heaven knows,

I'm not that girl

Don't wish,

Don't start,

Wishing only wounds the heart

I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl,

There's a girl I know,

He loves her so,

I'm not that girl.

**I'm not adding chapters to any of my stories until I get enough votes on the poll on my profile. **


	6. Lost

_**Lost**_

**Song: Wake Me Up When September Ends - Green Day**

Cabin seven lost two people, Lee Fletcher and Michael Yew. The golden-haired musicians had funerals for their half-siblings two summers in a row. Each time, the optimists of camp grew sad, almost depressed. Each time, summer passed with Apollo's children wishing that they could hide, go to sleep wake up later, and deal with it then. Eventually they went back to their usual selves, never forgetting what they lost.

Artemis lost Orion, the only boy she had ever loved. He was innocent, but Apollo had convinced her of otherwise. The innocent could never last. She sent him to the stars, feeling drenched in pain. That night, as Artemis cried, rain fell from the stars, as if her love was crying with her. That was when Artemis swore to never forget that feeling. That loss.

Silena lost Beckendorf. He hadn't been her first love, but her first _true _love. Now, he was gone, and it was her fault. She was the spy. He was the one who truly deserved to remain living, not her. She joined him in Elysium, and he forgave her, but she still never forgot her mistake, and what she lost because of it.

Luke lost Thalia twice. First, when she got turned into a tree. Again when she refused to join him, and went running back to Olympus, joining the Hunters of Artemis and thus making their love forbidden. Both times he was drenched in pain, and it led to him becoming the head of the Titan Army. He died without getting to apologize. Luke never even got to tell Thalia that he loved her. That was the loss that hurt the most.

Thalia lost Luke. The worst part was that she had been trapped when he died. This has always bothered her, and probably always would. Even after seven summers had come and passed, Thalia still wondered if she would have been able to save him. She would never forget what she lost that day.

It was a never-ending pattern, the Fates were cruel and Romeo and Juliet had it easy. They never had to suffer the guilt, the pain of having to become who you are without the people who swore that they would always be there. Even Shakespeare could not have imagined that loss.

**No lyrics this time, sorry, but I hope the multi-characterness of this songfic makes up for it. Just Google the lyrics if you really want to know. Also, review letting me know which paragraph was your favorite.**


	7. Loneliness

_**Loneliness**_

**Song: Piano Man - Billy Joel.**

Nine-o-clock on a night in early December. There are only a handful of year-rounders in the valley of Camp Half-Blood. Slowly, they all make their way to the arts and crafts cabin, the same ones every evening. They drink smuggled cans of soda and hang out together.

"I'm bored," remarks one of the oldest campers as he takes a generous sip of a forbidden soft drink. "Why don't you tell us a story, Lex?"

Alexis, a golden-haired preteen sighs. It is her who has let them in to the cabin. She is a natural story-teller, being a daughter of Apollo. She could easily become a famous actress, if it weren't for the fact that she was stuck at the camp all year. She takes a breath before beginning the story of a famous musician.

A quiet son of Athena writes in a notebook. He is working on a novel about a boy with severe amnesia. The book will surely make him a lot of money. He sits alone, though, that is the price he pays for his writing talent. He doesn't have time for friends.

Marcus, a dark-haired son of Ares leans against the wall, a celestial bronze sword sheathed at his side. He is a warrior, even though the army is over. He'll be a warrior as long as he lives.

The almost immortal daughter of Zeus sits with two of her lieutenants at a table. Thalia Grace is still trying to figure out the politics of the group that she joined almost two years before.

A son of Aphrodite, formal by nature, slowly learns to be comfortable with the unstructured, relaxed setting of these meetings.

Chiron stands outside on the porch, noticed only by the young storyteller. He smiles at her through the window; because he knows that it is her who is helping the other campers relax and forget their stress, if only for one evening at a time.

Her stories are magical, with as much energy as a carnival, and soon all of the campers are entranced. They sit around her, compliment her between stories, and ask her why on earth she's still at camp.

All of the demigods have their own worries. They are not united at all when they're outside of the arts and crafts cabin. None of them are particularly good friends. But, during the long, snowy winter, they all have something in common. The year-rounders are all lonely, so they might as well be lonely together.

**Absolutely love this song. You should go listen to it. Now. **


End file.
